Sam
by Poetictea1
Summary: Dean goes on a hunt in a haunted house and is not prepared for what's waiting for him. Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

Sam (Chapter 1/?)

Title: Sam  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: PG this chapter, NC-17 overall  
Category: Thriller, mystery  
Summary: Dean goes on a hunt in a haunted house and is not prepared for what's waiting for him.  
Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic of Supernatural.  
Notes: Self beta-ed. Please let me know if you find any error that's really distracting. Enjoy!!

No hunting in ancient haunted house in rainy days.

That's what Dean Winchester thinks when he closes the Impala's door.

While running in a slouching position towards the dark abandoned house, he thinks about where John has to go so urgently that he has to leave his sons in the middle of a hunt. Minnesota, what's in Minnesota anyway?

Mysteries incidents has been happening in this small town since last week. Townsmen said that people disappeared and strange creatures came out of nowhere to attack people. Many people have fled the town, saying that something "unholy" has arrived in the town, that they can feel it in the air.

After talking to a handful of people, Dean learned about this house. It is located at the outskirt of the town, and has been empty for more years than people can remember. They said it used to belong to a wealthy family, but something happened and they moved out in haste.

This is the only lead he got. After John left yesterday he decided to check out the house himself, but now he's cursing himself for not checking the weather. The house looks haunted even if no one told him so.

The house is even bigger than it looks from outside. Dean holds on to his flashlight and tried to see as far ahead as he can.

Just ten minutes in the house his flashlight gave up, and he is left in total darkness. Shit. He muttered the curse under his breath. When his eyes finally get used to the dark, all he can make out are shadows.

He wants to go back to the front door and leave. Without any light he is not in a position to hunt anything in this house at night.

Then he finds that he is lost. Somehow the corridors seem different from before. He keeps on walking in one direction, thinking no matter how big this house is there got to be an end.

He hits a door. It looks like it is leading to a big hall. Dean opens the door thinking maybe he will find a large window to break out.

He was right. There is a row of large windows on the left side of the hall, but his relief only last for a second. At the back of the dark hall there is a large chair, and someone (or something) is sitting on it.

Shotgun loaded in hand and heart pounding, Dean walks towards the shadow gingerly.

It is not moving. Maybe it is a corpse. Dean thinks. The place is so dark that even the outline is blurry.

Maybe I should shoot it first then check, that's safer. Dean thinks again. It's only loaded with salt rounds anyway. His aim is good so if that's a normal person it will just hurt a bit, won't actually harm.

He lifts the gun, points at the shadow, and prepares to pull the trigger…

"Hold it." The shadow speaks in a calm, soft tone.

Dean jumped. Holy shit he thought. He is relieved that he did not just shoot a person, but now he is worried about what kind of freak will sit in the middle of a haunted house in the middle of the night.

"Who're you? What're you doing in this house? It's abandoned!" Dean shouts.

"So are you. What're you doing here?" The voice sounds amused.

Maybe it is the tone, or the voice that makes Dean shudder. Why does it sound so familiar? No he had not heard this voice before, but something in it makes him hesitant.

Dean doesn't know how to reply. He did not prepare to talk to a person here. He only prepared to burn some ancient bones.

"How old are you?" The voice is so gentle, and there is something that shouldn't be there. Does he actually sounded… longing?

"That's none of your business!" Dean found his voice again and yelled. He is actually a bit afraid now. Not that he will admit to anyone.

"What year is this?"

Dean grabs tight on his gun. This man is definitely no normal person. Is he a ghost? Maybe he just has to remind him that time has passed and he should move on.

"This is 1998. Are you in the wrong year?"

"1998… so you're 18 years old."

Dean almost dropped his gun out of surprise. He lifts the gun back up and points at the shadow, finger on trigger.

"No, Dean, you don't want to shoot me."

"What are you? Answer or I'll shoot! Now!"

"My name is Sam." The shadow stands up. He must be way over six feet, because Dean is almost six feet and this guy looks a lot taller than him.

And he is walking towards Dean.

"Stop there! I said I'll shoot!" Dean is actually thinking about running now. Something about this guy tells him that he is in dare danger.

"Dean, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The guy's voice is like a spell. Dean doesn't know what to do. The man stops in front of him, left hand holding the barrel of Dean's gun. Then he moves close to embrace Dean, who already has his Swiss army knife ready on his left hand.

He is about to push the knife forward. That's when his nose hit the man's shoulder, and then he has to stop.

The man smells really familiar. He smells exactly like his kid brother who is fourteen years old but still acts like a child and has to be tucked in for the night after taking a shower, whose name is also Sam.

Dean drops his knife to the floor without thinking.

The man holds Dean so tight he almost can't breathe.

"I've been waiting for you for so long."

Please review if you like the story. Feedbacks will be highly appreciated and it's the only way I can know how many readers like the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam (Chapter 2/?)

Title: Sam (Chapter 2)  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: PG this chapter, NC-17 overall  
Category: Thriller, mystery  
Summary: Dean goes on a hunt in a haunted house and is not prepared for what's waiting for him.  
Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic of Supernatural.  
Notes: Self beta-ed. Please let me know if you find any error that's really distracting. Enjoy!!

Sam wakes up at 7am in the morning. Something is not right, he thinks. It is way too quiet.

He looks over to the other bed and sees no one there. Then he looks around the motel room, also no one.

Crossing his eyebrows he gets up and checks on Dean's stuff. Dean's gun is not there and… he looks out at the window. Impala's gone too.

"Shit."

Sam picks up the phone and dials.

_______________

John Winchester comes back that afternoon, from Minnesota. He received his son's call in the morning and came straight back.

"Are you sure that he went to that house?"

"I'm pretty sure. That's the only lead we got. He took the salt rounds with him. That must be it."

"Damn it why can't he wait?"

Sam huffs sarcastically. "How about you? Why can't you wait? What's in Minnesota?"

John looks at his fourteen year old son with a masked face. "We should go."

Sam walks ahead of him and jumps onto the truck.

_______________

"This place looks haunted even under the sun." Sam says.

"Let's go."

They find that the house is even bigger than it looks from outside. John insists that they don't split up because if Dean disappeared here, then something strong may be around. They have to watch each other's back.

They walk around the abandoned house. Most of the rooms are empty. Some have old furniture. It's probably the reputation of the house that has been keeping people from stealing everything inside.

The house has some windows, but they are all dusty, so the rooms look foggy even with the sun shining in.

They walk through corridor after corridor. The place is so big that someone can easily get lost in dark, but there's no sound of movement in the house.

Then they find a door that looks like it leads to a big hall. John holds the door knob and turns…

There's a big chair at the back of the hall, facing them.

Other than that there's nothing special.

"Dean!" John calls loudly. Hoping that his son will hear him if he is somewhere in the big house.

Sam walks into the hall and towards the chair. He wants to take a better look.

That is when the vision hits him.

_A grown man, tall and muscular, is walking towards someone in the dark._

_"Dean." Sam hears himself call. _

_The tall man takes hold of Dean's gun and starts to embrace him._

_Sam sees the drop of a knife. Dean's knife._

"Dean!"

"Sam!" John holds his son's arms and shakes him.

Sam looks up and sees his father's worried face.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly hold your head like you're in pain?"

"I… The…" Sam continues to look at his father's face.

No. This is John Winchester. They are the Winchesters. They are hunters. He cannot know his secret. Not this one.

"I had a headache. It must be the air here. Can you smell it? It's trapped in here for too long."

John nods and let go of Sam. "Let's check out the second floor."

He walks out of the hall ahead of Sam.

Sam's hands are sweating. Dean, is he ok?

_______________

The guy actually looks alright, looks human. No, he actually looks way way more than alright.

Dean wants to bang his head on the wall for that strange thought.

"Ok, can't breathe." He struggled a little in the man's arms.

"Sorry." The man let go of him, but stays so close he's breathing on Dean.

"So, ah… what's about the waiting for so long?"

"I… was lost too. Like you. I haven't seen anyone around for hours, so I'm glad to see someone."

"And you know who I am?"

"You're one of the guys that have been asking around town about the recent incidents right? The people disappearing thing? I heard about you guys from the town."

"And you decide to pay a visit to this place anyway?"

"I was curious. I'm a traveler." The guy smiles lightly. Even in the dark Dean can see his dimples.

"And your name…"

"Sam. My name is Sam."

"Oh."

Dean doesn't ask any further.

"I've been here longer than you I think. I've figured out a few places, but this place is like a freaking maze."

"We still have to try. I don't want to be here the whole night. Sam will kill me if he finds out I left him alone to sleep and come to here."

The tall guy looks at him quietly.

"My brother's name is also Sam." Dean shrugs.

"I know."

Then they looked at each other for a while. There's something about this guy's eyes that Dean cannot wrap his mind around. They look too old, too tired, know too much for his age.

Dean begins to feel uncomfortable.

"Ok are we going or not?"

_______________

"You freaking sure you know where you're going?" Dean yells. It feels like they're just looping in the same place over and over. How long has it been since he came here? It's still dark outside from looking out the windows.

"I remember this corner! There's a table and a vase!" Dean points to the vase to prove his point.

"I know, but we walked in the exact opposite direction as last time."

"Fuck. I know something's wrong with this house, just didn't know it's a never ending maze." Dean is beginning to feel tired actually. "This must be how people disappeared. They're idiots like you that come to see this house and can't get out."

"Hey, you're one of us." Sam says in an amused tone.

"I came to save you guys!" Dean yells again, not wanting to be called an idiot.

"Maybe they're like you too. Come to save others." Sam says. His voice light and quiet suddenly.

"Well, not you! You're just a curious cat."

"People say I'm more like dog."

"Bitch"

"Je…" And then Sam stops.

Dean looks at him suspiciously. "What're you trying to say?"

"Just like a kid. I want to say you argue just like a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" That comment definitely distracted Dean from whatever the guy was trying to say.

"Let's just check out the other side." Sam leads them to another direction.

That's when the vision comes to him.

_A boy and a man with guns. The boy has long hair and even longer legs. The man looks worried but tries to hide.__  
_  
"Fuck. He's here already."

"Hey, are you ok?" Dean shakes the guy a little on the arm. Sam is holding his head like he's in pain.

"No…"

"Hey, it's ok. It's just a headache right?" Despite being shorter and lighter built than this man, Dean tries to hold him and put his head on his chest.

The man goes still almost right then. He's still holding his head, but he's not moaning in pain any longer. He just let Dean hold him.

"Why?" He asks, sounding very unsure.

"My… ah… kid brother Sam. He has nightmares very often. Whenever it happens he'll hold his head like you just did. And I… will go to his bed and hold him. And… he'll quiet down and be back to sleep."

The first thing Dean heard next was a sniffing sound. Then the guy pushed himself off Dean gently.

"Thanks. Let's try that way this time."

_______________

"Sam! What is it? Headache again?" John walks over to his son in a fast pace.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Dean. He's here. I… I know it. He's here somewhere."

"What do you mean by you know it? You saw something?" John puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I… it's the footprints. There're footprints on the dust. Now I remember it. They match Dean's shoes." Sam hopes he sounds convincing.

"Shit. Where is it?"

"I forgot where exactly, but they're his. I think he's here." And someone, or something, is with him.

Please review if you like the story. Feedbacks will be highly appreciated and it's the only way I can know how many readers like the story! :)


End file.
